A transient laser spectrometer has been developed for measurements of optical absorption spectra and kinetics of hemoglobin conformational changes and ligand rebinding following photolysis of the carbon monoxide complex. Molecular dynamics calculations are being carried to simulate the heme structural changes and the ligand motion following photolysis.